The Get-along Cage (Michifer)
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: What really happened in the cage after Sam left. A short Michifer (Michael X Lucifer) story. They are angels but it's not necessarily in the romantic way - you can make of it what you want.


"Michael!" Lucifer whined loudly. He kneeled in front of the other Archangel with a dramatic pout on his face. "Michael, pay attention to me! I am bored!" He whined again, starting to poke Michael's face.

Michael just sat there in the corner of the cage. He had a blank expression and tried his best to ignore Lucifer as the other kept on poking him everywhere on his face. 'If you ignore him he will go away. If you ignore him he will go away,' he mentally chanted to himself again and again as he has been doing the past few Hell-months.

Lucifer did not appear to stop anytime soon though.

Lucifer whined again. "Come on! Don't do this to me!" The Devil complained, still poking Michael's face. "Sam is gone, Adam has never gone to Hell in the first place, so it's just the two of us now! Don't be a party pooper! I need attention!"

Michael still didn't reply. He even had yet to move from his spot in the corner. Or move in general really.

A huff of annoyance left Lucifer's lips. So he crawled on Michael's lap, straddled his hips, and stared straight into his eyes. "I demand your attention," he spoke.

Michael still didn't budge.

"MICHAAEEELLL!" Lucifer screamed right into the other's face, dragging out the name. But sadly for Lucifer, Michael didn't reply, or move, or do anything really.

"NOOOO!" Lucifer yelled after a while, he fell backward and pushed his feet right into Michael's face. Except for a scowl, Michael didn't react.

After a while of whining and complaining, and kicking Michael's face with his feet, Lucifer stood up and put his hands on his hips as he glared down at the Archangel. "You do realize that you are the _worst_ person to be trapped with, right? I might as well be talking to a wall!" He complained.

Lucifer tapped his chin in thought. "Oh wait, let me take that back," The Devil apologized, realizing his mistake, "you are _worse_ than a wall. If I compare you to a wall I will end up offending the walls!"

Michael's head shot up in a glare, but he still didn't talk.

Stalking away from the sulking Archangel, Lucifer walked over to one of the walls of the cage. A wall he had perfectly memorized by now. "Hello, wall, my old and only friend," Lucifer spoke. He leaned closer to the wall and put his hand between Michael and his mouth as if that would prevent Michael from eavesdropping on his conversation with the wall. "Hey, bestie, don't tell Mister-Sulk-In-A-Corner over there, but I think you are more fun than him." He whispered.

Eyes wide, Lucifer glanced back at Michael. Except for shooting daggers at his skull, the other didn't react. Lucifer put up his most innocent expression. "You didn't hear anything!"

Michael banged his head against the wall. He wanted out, but he knew he was unable to, and he was stuck with Lucifer as well.

Going back over towards Michael, Lucifer took a hold of Michael's feet and randomly started running around, dragging the Archangel along with him. "MICHAEL! I NEED ATTENTION!" Lucifer whined as he kept on running around the cage. "GIVE ME SOME LOVE!"

Eyes having widened drastically, Michael realized he was doomed. And probably cursed. Most likely both.

Luckily for Michael, Lucifer quickly became bored with running around and let go of Michael's feet, but sadly for Michael, Lucifer decided to fall down right on top of him because he was 'tired'.

Michael groaned when Lucifer's full weight fell on top of him and he glared in the bright red eyes and the face belonging to them which hovered above him. "Don't give me that look!" Lucifer said upon receiving Michael's glare, "you are the one who's being mean!"

A forked tongue poked out of Lucifer's mouth, and much to Michael's ultimate horror, Lucifer actually _licked_ his face with that very tongue.

Michael realized he was _definitely_ doomed.

He then rolled off Michael before he kicked the air with his feet and randomly started screaming and screeching in Enochian. All the while, Michael watched him with large eyes, wondering if the other was losing it. Lucifer stood up again and walked back towards the wall, sadly placing his head against the surface. "You really are my only friend!" The Devil whined sadly.

Michael stood up as well, backing away slowly, but the movement caught Lucifer's attention. The Devil's head snapped up. "He is alive after all!" He declared happily. "And he is moving!"

He randomly started screaming _very_ loudly, again, Michael was sure that all of Hell could hear it. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Michael snapped. "LUCIFER, SHUT UP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Lucifer shut up and his eyes widened drastically. A small gasp left his lips and he covered his mouth in shock. He looked back at the wall. "Did you hear that?" He said. "He said 'shut up' to me."

He jumped at Michael next, wrapping his arms around him. "Mikey! You aren't ignoring me anymore!"

"Just shut up!" Michael almost begged. "Just please shut the Hell up!"

"Never! Teasing you is too much fun!" Lucifer replied, still hugging Michael.

"Will you at least let go of me?"

"No. I like hugging you."


End file.
